


Not Your Average Proposal

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Aomine is a big mushy teddy bear, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nothing more nothing less, Taiga is such a lucky bakagami, This is a proposal fic, and Waff and Everything Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Ahomine proposing to Bakagami at Maji Burger.<br/>Sounds boring?<br/>Aomine may be lazy but he doesn't do boring.</p><p>id est</p><p>No Ordinary Proposals 101</p><p>---</p><p>Drabble for Aokaga Month<br/>Prompt 8: Rings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time with this prompt, really. Because common, rings. If it isn't about Tatsuya and Taiga's bro rings, it's going to be about proposal rings, or the horror movie Ringu, or! a boxing ring (nah-uh) so I went for the proposal one.
> 
> I did my best lovies.
> 
> Prompt 8: Rings
> 
> Edit: oh mah gah, i said 7th prompt when I meant 8th. Grrrrr... Such a baka. I'm sorry. Whats wrong with my head? Hahahahaha. Deym.

 

 

It has been ages since their last Maji Burger visit. Aomine and Kagami are such huge food monsters that they made this deal to try and eat at every restaurant they could find in Tokyo. But today, just completely out of the blue, Aomine drags Kagami to Maji because he’s been craving for Teriyaki burgers and _Taiga, it is throwback Thursday_.

 

_Since when did you care about throwback Thursdays?_

 

The truth is he is kind of thrilled himself. How Kagami missed the rush hour fast food vibe. It is such a nice atmosphere. Everyone does their own thing, too busy feasting on the greasy goodies and it’s been a long time, he just can’t wait to feel and taste the heavenly flavor of Maji’s cheeseburger on his tongue.

 

They are looking for another seat considering their favorite corner is taken, Kagami walking ahead and both holding their trays with mountains of burgers and fries plenty enough to feed a family of four, when someone runs and bumps into them knocking over Aomine’s drink. The coke ends up spilling on Aomine’s shirt, wetting almost the whole front part. This makes Kagami’s blood boil not only because Aomine is given a cold coke shower but the nitwit didn’t even care to apologize.

 

“The bastard… Hey! Come back you-”

 

He is more than ready to chase the stranger when Aomine declares that he is fine, it’s going to dry later anyway which is so not Aomine-ish at all. That’s why he faces him, ready to stir an argument like what they always do by the way, only to find his bluenette on his knee looking sexy as hell on a wet plain black shirt with the big words _Marry Me It’s Now or Never_ clearly visible on the part where the coke splashed just a while ago.

 

“I don’t… I can’t… I’m… Uh, ahem! What is this?”

 

Kagami swears he forgets to function just like that and is probably wearing the weirdest mixed up expression his face can ever muster.

 

“Babe, be my Aomine Taiga for the rest of our lives.”

 

At this very moment, everything else shuts down, there’s only a bold yet nervous on the inside Aomine and a very surprised, touched, confused altogether Kagami with his heart thumping louder and louder as second after second passes by. If this goes on longer he is certain he’ll have a major heart attack.

 

Then he glances down at the gorgeous silver ring inside the Teriyaki burger Aomine is holding up. Yes, on top of the Teriyaki patty, the silver band swims on the pool of Teriyaki sauce. _What a dork._ Only Aomine Daiki would ever do something as crazy as to use his favorite food as a ring box.

 

“Man, this is the nastiest and most beautiful thing ever. You’re nuts up there you know.”

 

Kagami calms down and breaks into a grin so wide his face almost hurts, lovingly staring at the eyes of the man asking him to spend the rest of their insane eternity together.

 

“Excuse me? Can I place it here for a while?”

 

He asks one customer beside him before he puts the tray of food on their table.

 

“A-ah. S-sure!”

 

He might’ve notice the blush playing on her cheeks at the scene before her but even the modest at times Kagami couldn’t bother to feel ashamed. He’s proud of his Aomine. He must be the luckiest man alive to have this hot piece of ass kneeling in front of him.

 

He gets the ring with a shaky hand, slides it on his ring finger mindless of the slickness of the teriyaki sauce as he admires its beauty.

 

“Takes one to know one. You know you’re a big screwball yourself.”

 

Aomine stands up and takes a large step forward. He looks more composed as he drops the burger on the tray. He looks back at Kagami, waiting for the answer he’s been itching to hear since he can’t even remember when.

 

“Fucking yes Daiki. You know it will always be yes.”

 

Aomine puts on a rare delicate smile he normally saves for special occasions.

 

“I do. That’s why I didn’t ask you. I was just informing you.”

 

“Hah! Just so you know you looked constipated not too long ago.”

 

They might’ve missed how people shower them with congratulations and encouragements, and a few negative reactions that are quite inevitable, as Kagami is suddenly pulled and wrapped inside Aomine’s arms not caring the least that they’re out in the open as their mouths meet in a sweet yet searing kiss.

 

From our future Aomine Taiga’s words, two tall men -one gay couple- hugging, kissing, being overly dramatic and affectionate in public can be nasty to some outsiders. But to the eyes of people uncaring about gender stereotypes, to the eyes of those who accept them for what they truly are, they only see two beautiful people -one amazing couple- who unconditionally love each other and from this day on will bravely but proudly share a life full of challenges and endless possibilities… together, and that’s what matters most.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One afternoon, I was eating a burger thinking how I would really like to eat at Maji Burger.  
> But then I remembered I still haven't started the fic for the eighth prompt so I checked the AoKaga Month blog and it said "Rings"  
> Holy Teriyaki, how will I do it this time?  
> That's how it all started. ^_^ Hahahahaha.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading. <3  
> Your kudos and comments make me feel more alive than life itself. lmao.


End file.
